DBZ: The Saiyan Princess
by DangerousDiamond
Summary: What if Vegeta had a friend whom he was suspose to mate? What if she came back? What if she feel in love with Trunks... and Goten? Starts off TrunksOC Will eventually become TrunksGotenOC. haha haha. Grins
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ. I do own Cleta.

**Dragon Ball Z**

_Cleta: The Saiyan Princess_

The Z warriors were all gathering around the source of a big energy surge, that had just entered earths atmosphere. The energy level was easily matchable to that of the Saiyans, which could have posed a problem. Goku, was hoping that this was not another attack against him or earth, or some other child from the future. Lord knows things had been for the most part peacefull since the whole him getting turned into a child debacle. He shuddered. Soon, they all saw a spaceship, it appeared to be similar to the capsule Corp. design, however it was not the brand.

As the door opened a young girl emerged. She looked to be about 17 or 18. Her skin was an even mocha brown, softly curled dark hair, small frame. Perfectly proportioned athlete body and hard blank brown eyes. The unknown visitor wore, tight jeans pants, and a black tank, black arm length gloves.

Everyone just stared at the girl. She hadn't acknowledged their presence until she saw Goku. "Kakarrot, right?"

She spoke with such a smoothness and elegance as if she were making sure to be perfectly articulated. And "kakarrot" the only other person who said that was Vegeta.

"Yeah, that's me." Goku happily, but uncertainly replied.

"Do you know where I can find Price Vegeta?"

Vegeta? What could she possibly want with Vegeta. Was she a daughter from the future. _Oh here we go again._ It certainly wouldn't be the first time. Was Vegeta having some sort of intergalactic affair this time? NO! Goodness no! Then what was it. "Uh, he should be here in a minute."

The girl looked at piccolo and smirked impishly. "No, use trying to get into my mind Nemekian. And if you keep it up, I'll - "

Suddenly a CC car came whirling at the scene. The blue haired-vixen tucked and rolled out of the gliding vehicle. To everyone's surprise, she rolled out of the passenger side, which could only mean that Vegeta was driving.

"Vegeta, you're a horrible driver!" Bulma shrieked as she dusted off her clothing.

"It was your silly idea for me to get a damned license!" Vegeta pouted back. "We could have flown here."

"WELL VEGET-... hiya guys. What are we all here for?" asked Bulma. All the Z warriors pointed to earths new arrival.

The strange new girls face lit up like christmas. She extended her hand. "Your Highness?"

Vegeta didn't take it so she retracted it and smirked. "Forgive me. I shouldn't have made such a familiar gesture in front of people."

"Now that Vegeta is here, could you tell us who you are?" asked Goku, cheerfully, yet very firmly.

Vegeta's eyes darted to something the other warriors had missed. A silver tail gliding grace fully behind Cleta. Was she saiyan? "How do you know that I'm the prince of Saiyan?"

"What?"Cleta was slightly flustered by the question. _This is surely a joke_

"Who the hell are you! What the he-"

Bulma absentmindley bonged Vegeta on the head. "Vegeta that's a small girl. That's no way to treat a guest."

_He doesn't know who I?_

"Excuse my husband, he-"

She turned on Vegeta and fixed him with a smiling, but dangerous stare. She started to speak in a foreign language. "Vegeta. This isn't a game."

"Wha-!" Vegeta stood baffled by the girls behavior.

The girl fretfully backed down. "You have know clue who I am do you? Do you?! Unbelievable... after traveling so far, so far and so long you have know slight idea who I am do you?"

...

"Well?"

Cleta watched mortified as Vegeta shook his head. All this way, all this way and now this. She pushed the saiyan prince hard on the ground and flew off. Soaring threw the air until she landed on Kami's lookout, babbled, stirred. Cleta walked around aimlessly until the guardian of the earth's assistant approached her.

"Welcome." he greeted warmly. "You must be Cleta."

"Humph" she walked over to the edge of the island in the sky and looked down. At least someone knows who I am. Cleta began to absently look around.

"Yes. How do you know who I am."

" You meet the guardian earlier. He clued me in that you would landing around here soon."

Just then, Goku teleported the Z warriors (Chichi, bulma, Vegeta, Ten, Chozu, Trunks, Yamcha and Goten. They all immediately noticed the silver tail that alarmed vegeta. I was lowly swinging and a quickened pace.

"Are you Saiyan?" Vegeta asked.

Cleta scoffed lightly. "Are you a male? What kind of idiotic question was that? You know very well what I am. OH WAIT, I am mistaken, your highness has not only lost his tail, but his memory as well. " Vegeta nearly let his face fall, his tail was still a touchy subject. "Yeah I noticed. How could you forget me?"

Cleta started to walk of into living place of the island in the sky. "Go back to your mate your highness. You have no 'use' for me anymore."

The Saiyan prince watched as the silver tailed disappeared from sight as Cleta walked into the chambers of the lookout.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Umm huh. You know I don't own nothing.**

**A/N: I know Cleta is a mary sue. (But honestly bulma is the biggest mary sue ever created, smart, pretty, and gets a prince... think about it) Cleta is going to get a big fall from grace.**

**Chapter 2**

Cleta awoke from her restless sleep. She was slighted startled to see that someone had place breakfast on the side of her bed. Then the assistant stepped in her sleeping area. She looked up at him, "I have been studying earth's culture on my ship. I think I need you help with somethings."

0000

Yesterday was such a hectic day. _I can't believe Vegeta didn't remember me. How can I be forgoten. After all ..._ '_And what's worst he has already mated._ _'Well, the only thing to do now is to find a way to live on this plant like Vegeta and Kakkarrot have.' 'I'm certainly not roaming the galaxy any more.'_

Cleta sighed deeply before picking up the receiver and looking through the number book. "

0000

**"WHO IS SHE VEGETA**!" Bulma shrieked at her husband while Goku and Chichi sat in horror.

Bulma's now 19 year old, college bond son entered the room. "Gees mom. You'll wake up the galaxy. What's the fuss about?"

**"NOTHING!** Where's your sister?" Bulma bit out.

"Bra? She went to Gohan's to baby-sit Pan." Trunks unsurely replied as he took a sit at the table. He glances at his father who looked like he was ragging his brain to answer the question purposed earlier by his mother. "Dad what did you do this time."

Vegeta growled slightly, "Nothing. The woman is over reacting as always."

Then the visitor popped in the kitchen. Cleta had come to the Capsule Corp compound, after the guardians assitant explained to her where it was. He told her to knock on the door. Which she did, and some overly sweet yellow haired lady had just let her walk right in. Bulma growled so slightly that it could only be heard by herself, her husband, son, Goku, and the female sayian who seemed familiar with her husband. Cleta, who had seemed to have more composure than yesterday rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Catch." She threw what looked like a silver and navy blue medallion and Vegeta recognized it as the royal sayain seal.

**"OK, THAT'S IT! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" **Vegeta stormed as he went super sayian and looked down at Cleta. "**WELL? ANSWER ME!"**

"Oo, I'm scared." Cleta sarcastically remarked as she quickly went super sayain four without the golden ape or anything. Her dark brown eyes reddish now. "You have some nerve to be mad. I'm the one, who has been hoping from galaxy to galaxy in search of you! And of all the places you ended up, you were working for Frieza. AND to refresh your memory that was the monster that **BLEW UP OUR HOME PLANET. **So don't you dare take that tone with me." Cleta sighed and calmed down.

Vegeta was still puzzled about who the saiyan was. Both himself and Cleta had powered down. Vegeta attempted to make productive conversation. "Where's you tail?"

"Its retractable." Cleta blandly replied as she pulled a scouter from her side pouch. "Here look at this. Is should tell you everything. I've been recording information on it. Like a log for a long time now."

Bulma felt a little sympathy for the appearing to be young girl. "Do you want to stay here we have plenty of room. You cant stay at the lookout for ever. We once housed a whole Namek race her."

Vegeta winced at the thought of that horrible time.

"Thank you, but I cannot stay here. I actually found a job, and I am going to one of those like learning places -"

"A university?" Trunks interrupted. Cleta threw him an intersting look.

"Yes that's what they called it. The Namekian to me that thats what people my age do on earth." Cleta began to fell uncomfortable. _This has to be Vegeta's son. _"Look I really didn't mean to come here to cause trouble. Can I store my ship here though." Cleta threw a capsule and Bulma who caught it. "I still want it to train."

Cleta turned to leave the residence. When Vegeta stopped her, he had apparently been studying whatever Cleta gave him, while she was speaking to Bulma. "Is it true?!"

"_Every_ word. But, nothing can be done of it now. What's happened has happened. You're alive. That's all that ever really mattered." Cleta's voice broke slightly and she made the most of a smile then walked out of the door.

0000

"Gee, Vegeta. What's up?"

Vegeta greeted his teeth. " It says that _she_ is basically a tool. I'm suppose to mate with her, and repopulate the saiyan empire in the event that Freiza overpowers us. We were really close in our youth. Apparently she was one of my personal guards."

Bulma was no expert in fighting or saiyan tradition, but haven been a love sick teenage girl she knew a little thing about empathy. "So, she spent her whole life, looking for you, only to find she wasn't needed. Poor thing."

Trunks was elated, another saiyan. "So, I am a real saiyan. And there is a such planet. And father really is a prince."

Bulma nodded.

Goku scratched his head. "Well come on, we should go and talk to her. I wouldn't want her killing herself over something like this."

"Kakkarrot, you embezzle, we don't even know were she is."

Vegeta snorted and Goku laughed nervously.

"No." Bulma knew better. "Just give her time to herself. She'll come to use when she's ready."

000

Well, it didn't take long before every each of the city was covered with a tan girl with deep dark brown eyes. Every billboard, Cleta. Every advertisement of TV Cleta. Every song on he radio and video you see, Cleta. After 3 weeks of nobody knowing who she was, everyone knew her name. Another hercule.

The only time Cleta got to be an "Average" person was at school. And to her surprise she, goten and Trunks had become quite the little group.

"Cle' you gotta' loosen up!" Goten teased as Cleta sat cross legged of the school steps. She was alone until Goten and Trunks came rushing out of the school having done something mischievous most likely.

"What, are you talking about." Cleta asked as she keep her head in her book and her pencil at constant pace on her paper.

Trunks gently removed the books from her hands and place her paper and pencil in he place where she left off. "Cleta, I know you have a hard time adjusting to things around here but-"

_"But _what-" Cleta yawned as she made a feeble attempt to retrieve her book from Trunks.

"But," Goten started as he was tossed the book. "You work too hard. Modeling college and training. Just a little to much for my taste. So, me and Trunks have decided to show you the ropes about having fun."

Cleta blinked at Trunks. "What is the clause?"

Trunks and Goten each grabbed an arm leading Cleta to there favorite hang out. Le Cafe'.

**0000**

"I tutor you and you... '_show me the ropes'_. Right. So what do I get, I am perfectly content without the ropes." Cleta slurped as she talked with the stir of her milkshake in her mouth.

Goten rolled his eyes. "Look at everybody starring at you. You have no room to be antisocial when you are a entertainment icon. And if you haven't noticed just about every guy, taken or not, in our school wants to be with you. Consider us protection." Goten leaned back in his chair proudly.

Cleta was better at the ropes that Trunks and Goten thought. She slowing rose from her seat with her cup in her hand. "I consider you passing." she sneered playfully as she trenched Goten and Trunks with her milkshake. And before she knew it she was running out of the cafe' with soda and a float all over her new outfit and into her stricked pink hair.

So she made her first best friends. As time went by she would become closer to Trunks because Goten was to busy with his ever changing relationship status. While Trunks was a regular one night stander. And as far as anyone knew Cleta was single.

And so with the new friends at school (college) Cleta was now regarded as a regular 19 year-old. (Even though that was not her age and she could pass for 17.) Just an extremely smart 19 year-old. She was always helping Goten with math and science, and Trunks with history (ironic). However literature was her worst subject. She was struggling to maintain that B. So, her best friend Trunks offered to help her. And that was why she was going to the Brief's residence for the first time in about a month.

**0000**

Cleta was cruising in the car, pulling up into the lot. (Speeding in the car, whirl winding into the lot.) She checked her self in the mirror, even though she didn't wear make-up in public (and didn't need to), her dark black curls were in place and that was all that mattered. She grabbed her large purse, which she used as a book bag and pressed the doorbell. Bulma answered the door.

"Come in..." Bulma trailed off as she stepped aside to let Cleta enter. "Uh... I know this sounds crazy but would you happen to have a copy of..."

"Actually, I do. I convinced my publicist to give me advanced copies. Here you go!" Cleta smiled nervously as she handed Bulma the magazine with Cleta on the cover. In the magazine her hair was pink.

"Oh, thank you soooo, much. So how's earth treating ya'." asked Bulma as she lead Cleta to the kitchen where her son was.

"I wouldn't know. I'm almost always at a shot, a filming, a show, or a fundraiser. And then when I'm not I'm at school. Or I'm sleeping. Or, I'm training."Cleta took a sit beside Trunks when they got to the kitchen. "Or, I'm doing homework."

Trunks, who had let his lovely, girl catching, lavender hair grow out until he could now where it in a short pony tail, looked up. "Why don't you use the ship you have here to train?"

"Yes don't be a stranger. Also someone needs to know Vegeta down some more pegs, and you have just the strength to do it i suspose." Bulma laughed as she left the room.

Trunks and Cleta worked into the night well into the night and the morning. Bra had come home and was talking about how some boy just didn't seem to notice her. So, Cleta showed her some eye catching poses. Like the "blink and wink" and the "mouth open wink." Trunks got so heavily annoyed that his sister was interrupting his study session quickly shushed her out. Then Vegeta amused everyone with his sudden rage that his daughter was interested in boys. Cleta was so disturbed by his strange behavior that she just started and blinked while hurriedly doing her homework. Then Trunks was left alone with Cleta who was extremely startled and tired.

"So, your tail was removed as a toddler." Cleta heavily said as they were coming near the end of their homework. Since becoming close with Goten and Trunks, Cleta found that she was always asking questions about there upbringing. It was so different then hers. She even opened up more to Trunks about Vegeta when he was younger.

"Yep." Trunks yawned as he scribbled something on his paper.

"Oh. Do you ever think you feel it swishing behind you, or wrapped around you waist." Cleta drawled as she put her head down in her "Rozei and Julanaiet" analysis paper. She fell into a half sleep.

"Sometimes, " Trunks yawned again as he mimicked her and laid his head down.

Cleta quickly picked up her phone interrupting her self made ring tone of her new single. "Hello! Oh, sure ok. No problem, I can be there. Thank you, bye."

Trunks robbed his eyes and slowly looked up. "Who was that?"

"My publist. He needs me do redo a shot. The pictures got ruined and need to be in the magazine by 6 o'clock this morning. That's only a few hours away." Cleta gathered her things. And even though Trunk could tell she was tired, she didn't complain at all about her not being able to sleep tonight. "Thank you for the help.

"Wait, you're not leaving at this time of night by yourself." Trunks started to follow Cleta out the door.

"I always have to leave at this time of night for something like this. 'by myself' " Cleta went to open her car door.

Trunks stopped her. "Well not tonight. You're more tired than I am and driving would be suicidal. I'll drive."

Cleta threw her stuff in the back sit of her CC air car. She moved over to the passenger side and got in. Soon followed by Trunks who started the car. "Thank you."

Trunks glance at her, his head at an odd angle because he was backing the car out of the drive way. "That's what best friends are for. Huh-"

Cleta was sleeping. 'Ill drive slow then'

**0000**

At the photo shot Cleta displayed nothing but energy. All that can be seen was the flashes of light coming from the cameras and Cleta running behind a divider to get a new outfit. As the shot was coming to an end Cleta was on a computer putting the pictures in for the magazine. Trunks had went to pick up Goten who was going to ride with them to school.

"Ok, I'm finished. Done." Cleta yawned as she stepped behind the divider and changed. She wore a pair of jeans that had a traditional print on the places were they were folded. A Tradition style shirt that looked like to top of a Kimono. With the same print and on the shoulder black. She wore short heels and her hair down in black and pink stricked curls that barely touched her shoulder.

Trunks showed then to the air car and started to drive off. "Ok, how many times have you pulled a day like this?"

Cleta blankly replied. "Like what?"

Goten hung his cell phone up. "Up all day, night, and the morning after."

"Oh, that. This is nothing, last week I sleep for like an hour a day. But its winter break next week and I have it off." Cleta yawned again as she walked to their classroom.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other before going to their own class. What they didn't know was that Winter break, would be anything but a break for Cleta. This was only the beginning of many restless nights for Cleta, and many days of working for Trunks and Goten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: pulls the insides of empty pockets out I own nothing. sniff sniff**

A/n: Oh, and remember, readers from this is the edited version (better version) of the fic.

**Chapter 3**

Goten and Trunks were coming from campus after another day of "pre-break" exams. Goten and Trunks had been in small piety arguments all week and Cleta just was more subdued than usual. But today it was out of hand, they had even started to power up on each other. Once they were barely away from human eyes Cleta jumped in-between them and extended her arms dropping her books and her school sack. She calmly, but firmly whispered, "Stop it. Yo-"

Goten was so irritated by the exams he blew up at Cleta. "**STAY OUT! YOU ARE SUCH A BAD TUTOR! YOU PROBLEY CHEAT TO GET THE GRADES!"**

Goten suddenly stopped as a flicker of hurt emotion could be seen on her face. Cleta bent down to gather her things and started to walk off.

Trunks was stunned, he glared and Goten and jogged to catch up with Cleta after a quick glare at Goten. "Cleta wait he didn't mean it."

By that time Goten guiltily jogged up to apologize. "Cle-"

"Look we're all a little testy and tensed up because of the exams. It's okay tomorrow is break,_ a whole month_." Cleta just kept walking not looking at either of her best friends. Goten stopped her and he and Trunks gave Cleta a hug that was suppose to say sorry.

Cleta stopped. "I know I know. Look just go to Goten's without me. I'll meet you there. Just have to take care of something first."

Trunks eyed her suspiciously. "You claim to be so strong. You _HAVE_ to come to Goten's to show it. Promise?"

Cleta rolled her eyes before taking flight "Promise."

00000

"**WHERE THE HELL IS SHE**!" Vegeta impatiently ejaculated.

"Dad she said she was going to be here and she will. You better save you energy you might need it." Trunks laughed as his father grabbed him in a head lock.

**"BRAT!"**

Everyone was waiting at Goku's, Tein, Choatzu, Yamcha, Puar, Master Roshi, 18, Krillen, Gohan, Videll, Pan, Bulma, Chichi, Goten, Trunks, Ox King, Hercule, Buu, uub, and Dendi. Yeah, it was everyone alright. This little get together had become somewhat of a tradition. Right before the winter holidays, everyone got together with their families to check in on each other. Usually Goku and Vegeta dragged each other away to go spar, but not this time. They all wanted to see the all so powerful female saiyan. How powerful was she? And would she give them and autograph if they beat her? This was going to be the best start of a winter break ever.

"Uh... Hello!" Cleta had just landed and greeted everyone with a smile. She wasn't use to being around all of Vegeta's new 'friends' yet, but she was learning who things worked on earth.

"Ok enough with the small talk lets get started," Vegeta growled. He had been waiting too long, and wanted to see how powerful this 'child' really was.

Cleta quickly got changed into her training gear. Spandex shorts (black), tennis shoes (white), and a large hooded sweat shirt (Pink), and her hair in a white ribbon. Everyone started in aw.

"**OK! LETS GO NOW**!"

"I gotta stretch first. Gees Vegeta, you're moody. You'd think old age would bring patience" Cleta teased as she begun the most meaningless stretches.

"Yeah you'd think," Bulma muttered under her breath.

(10 minutes went by). "Ok, I'm ready. Who's first?"

Vegeta quickly threw his towel down. "We have a score to settle."

So it began. And at first it was a really sad sight. The power coming from Cleta was so low, and she was taking hit from hit, not blocking any. Was this really the same girl Trunks saw power up in his Kitchen? His question was soon answered half-way through the fight.

"Is that all you got! Weakling, I haven't even broken a sweat!" Vegeta hadn't broken a sweat, but neither had Cleta.

Cleta smirked and all of a sudden the tables were turned. She was kicking Vegeta's cocky a. And he wasn't blocking anything, and she still hadn't broken a sweat. Soon Goku jumped in, and Cleta continued to kick butt. Then Goten jumped in, and Cleta continued to kick spiky haired a. Then, Trunks jumped in and Cleta (broke one sweat and powered up with her saiyan brothers) continued to kick butt, ending the fight with all four sayain on the ground.

**"TOTALLY NOT FAIR! 4 AGAINST ONE! NOT COOL**!" Cleta sighed as she turned to get a drink.

Vegeta panted. "You're one to talk. _Toying_ with me that way."

Cleta stumbled. "I wasn't toying. I'm not very fast s-"

"_Fooled me_," Goten panted as he collapsed on his dad.

"Well, I power up just enough that a few hits won't hurt me while I'm reading my opponents battle patterns. It's simple, sometimes." Cleta suddenly found herself finishing signing autographs, smiling, and attempting to swatt wondering hands form her butt. (master roshi?)

Cleta started gathering her things. "Where are you going Missy."

Cleta was startled by Chichi's informal tone. "I..wa.. Well, home."

"Oh no, not this time of night, not by yourself. We all are going to campout and according to Goten and Trunks you are part of the family."

"Thank you, but-" Chichi turned red. **"OK!** "

0000

Cleta removed herself from her tent and situated herself good half mile away Goku's woods. She looked up at the familiar night sky with her dark brown eyes fully dilated adjusting to the darkness of the night. She was mentally going over the stars. _'nibulic galaxy.' planet 59' 'Dimondale galaxy'' ho-'_

Vegeta walked up and startled Cleta. "It's there, you know." Cleta whispered.

"What's there?"

Cleta looked at Vegeta before looking back up at the night sky and pointing to what looked like an empty spot. "_Home,_ Vegeta. Home."

0000

"Ok, I think you took one to many to the head. Planet Vegeta was blown up a long time ago. Right dad?" Goten Yawned. The _'families' _had all be woken by Vegeta to hear the absurdness of Cleta.

"It was on the news. Two weeks ago it was reported that a new planet was discover to be inhabited. So, I got on the internet, hacked into the space database, examined it and found that it was in fact our home planet. Then I hacked into the governments systems and deleted all the data on it and blocked it from view." Cleta shrugged. "I was just buying time until I could return. It can't be avoided any longer."

"So, you're telling me that planet Vegeta has resurrected with full population." Goku mumbled as he went to devour his rice.

Cleta took the bowl absentmindedly and started eating. "That's about right."

Vegeta didn't know if he should have been happy about that. "Are you going?"

"I was leaving tonight. My ships in tip top shape. I have no arrangements for a month and a week. And I should leave now while I can accept my execution." Cleta grimly clarified her last statement. "Once the king finds that I have gone on all this time and have not lived up to my soul purpose, I'm dead."

"Well, I wanna go." Trunks piped as he attempted to take a bowl of rice from his dad. It didn't work.

"uh uh." Cleta replied as she took Vegeta's bowl of rice. Then she started talking again with a mouth full of rice. "Nobody's going."

Bulma who had been silent this whole time decided to speak up. "We are all going."

"**UH UH**" Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, and Cleta yawned.

Bulma hit Vegeta on his head. "Oh yes I am and you aren't going to do a thing to stop me."

Chichi nodded her head. "I will not be going. And Goten neither will you. You cut school enough as it is and you will be using this break to get a head start on next semester."

Goten grumbled and whined, "Mom."

Vegeta shook his head. "And even if you two did come, All of us of one ship, that's not going to work out."

"Well dad there are the connector hatches. When me, goku, and pan went off I discover them. The connect more than one ship with a small air resistant hall way. Its perfectly safe." Trunks then added. "But mom can't come this is too dangerous."

Cleta just lad there with her chin on the table_. 'Crazys'_

Bulma crossed her arms. "If I can't go neither can you young man."

Cleta glance around the table before quietly getting up. The arguments behind her still going.

0000

The next day when Cleta went to go board her ship, only to be greeted by Bulma and Vegeta arguing when she opened the door. "You're here to wish me good bye?"

Trunks appeared behind her, with an arm full of luggage. "Oh fat chance. Mom, Dad, Mr. Goku and I are going. Dad mentions something about the penalty for not completing a mission was execution? Is that true?"

"I think I remember something like that, maybe..."

Trunks pushed past her and sat the luggage down. "Oh no, we're going. And besides, I am not passing up a chance to see Dad's home planet for myself."

0000

Cleta rolled her eyes. "**Everyone ready, 5..4..3..2.1**-"

**"WAI-"**

Vegeta was thrown to the floor as the triple-space-ship left Earth's orbit. As the pressure started to minimize everyone unbuckled their sits. "**WHY YOU**-"

Bulma laughed and lead Vegeta to their room. Trunks followed Cleta through her ship. Cleta glance back at him curiously.

"I wanna' tour."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do we have to go through with this again... goodness... I own Trunks ok. JK.. look you lawyer guys/gals I don't own anything... No nooo I don't think a lawsuit is in order... Can't we just talk about this... Ty.. Ty girl You just gonna' let them sue me like... wait come onn.**

A/n: Remeber edited from And this is going to be one long fic.

**Chapter 4**

Cleta was unsuccessfully tiring to sleep peacefully. She kept having dangerous nightmares of what would become of her on her home planet. Even though she was having a bad time sleeping, she was still sleeping, so when a violent jerk of the ship nearly threw her out of bed she sprang up heavily annoyed. She grabbed a robe and stalked out of her room and down the hall to the control room, at a quickened pace.

She soon reached the control room to find that everyone was panicking, accept Bulma who was a technology whiz and tried to help out the situation. "Buckle you sits!"

Cleta rushed over to the controls, after all she was the most familiar with her ship. After pressing almost every bottom on the screen she settled the ship down. And everyone soon relaxed. Except Vegeta who immediately notices Cleta's silver tail.

"We have to turn this ship around now." Vegeta stormed. "I can't go back."

Cleta was very irritable from being woken from her sleep so suddenly. She rolled her eyes, yawned, and slide her fingers through her curly hair. "I didn't tell you to come in the first place. What's the matter _now_?"

"My tail, Kakkarots tail, my son's tail. We don't have one!" Vegeta started pacing back and forward. It was a huge disgrace not to have a tail on planet Vegeta. How could the Prince be seen without a tail. An extreme weakness. An up most disgrace.

Cleta quickly started walking to her room. "Is that all!?"

Vegeta turned red. "What do you mean is that all?" Vegeta hotly asked as Cleta stepped out of her room with a small vile.

"I can get your tails back. All of you." Cleta motioned for everyone to move to her gravity room. "It's dangerous, risky. I shouldn't be doing this. Ok all of you in."

Vegeta quickly walked in the gravity room, pulling a reluctant Goku in with him. Trunks didn't really know if he wanted his tail back so he just didn't step in. Cleta rolled her eyes and pushed him in as well. "You too. Now listen carefully."

Cleta started to fill three needles with the contents of the vile. Goku went bezzark. "I hate needles."

Cleta blinked in astonishment. "**VEGETA, RESTRAIN HIM**! You are one of the strongest warriors I know and you're scared of alittle needle?"

It took both Trunks and Vegeta to restrain him, and with much difficulty. Once he was under control Cleta proceeded to explain the process of regrouping their tails.

"Each of you are going to be given one of these shots. Until _'all'_ of you have fully grown back you have to stay in this room so that the side effects don't rip us all apart. This room is Titanium so I highly doubt anything will be damaged but if I feel it necessary I'll have to turn on the gravity. Got it?"

They all nodded. Bulma looked up worriedly. "Well it hurt them?"

Cleta sighed hopefully. "Nothing they can't handle. It's now or never."

Cleta quickly gave Trunks and Vegeta the Shot in there arm. And because Goku was putting up such a fuss she was forced to give him a shot on his butt. Then she quickly closed the gravity room and locked the door. Now all was left was time.

"You go back to sleep." Cleta quietly yawned as she moved to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. "It will not do any good to watch."

0000

Cleta sighed deeply as she sipped her tea. Then she saw a familiarly loud face on the screen above her controls. "**GOTEN!"**

"Hey Cleta hows it going. Where is everyone?"

"Your dad, Trunks and Vegeta are in my gravity room growing there tails back."

Goten suddenly started at Cleta's silver tail. "**WHAT**-"

_**"shh."**_

"I want my tail back teleport here to get me."

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. They are going to remove their tale when they get back to earth so it doesn't matter. Why'd you want with a tail anyway, you went your whole life without one." Cleta took a sip of her tea. Then she looked nervously at the gravity simulator.

"I don't know. So, how many day's till you get to the 'ole planet."

"We've been bumped off course a little so about another month."

Goten blinked as his cell phone rung. "So, you and Trunks won't be back in time for the start of the semester?"

_How do I tell him that I won't be back at all? "Probably not."_

Goten chuckled before hurriedly spiting out what he had to say. "Well, it's been a pleasure, gotta go, tell dad I showed up. Bye."

And with that he was gone. Cleta sighed as she took another sip of her tea, they should have their tails by now. She slowly padded over to the door of the gravity room and looked in the window on the door. Sure enough, three saiyan complete with tail were sprawled over the gravity room floor. Cleta opened the door and stepped in. She knelt beside Trunks and looked at everyone.

"Well. Go on get up. It'll do no good to just lay there" Cleta said gently.

Trunk weakly starred at Cleta. She smirked. "So how does it feel to have your tail back?"

Vegeta stood up and wrapped his tail around his waist. "_Normal_." he said as he started walking back to his rooms. Goku did the same.

_I wasn't asking you, royal pain in the a-_

Trunks was now up walking slowly to his room. "Are you sure you're ok? You might want to spend a few days in bed."

Trunks was at his room. He looked at Cleta, vividly noticing what she had on. Next to noting, very short shorts, a sports bra, and a tie less robe. He quickly snapped his hands over his eyes. "Do you always sleep that way?"

"Huh?" Cleta looked down at herself. Then she blushed before sharply pulling her robe closed. She pointed at Trunks, "**SLEEP!"**

Trunks smiled at her. He was always teasing her about the smallest things. They were after all best friends. "Don't tell me what to do."

Cleta rolled her eyes. Then smirk very deceitfully. Suddenly she grabbed Trunks tail. He screamed. "Stop it! That hurts."

He grabbed Cleta's tail and yanked it sending both of them flying into trunks room. Cleta got up pretended to dust herself off, then she stomped at Trunks. "Humph!"

Trunks sarcastically mimicked her. "**HUMPH!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own everthing DB- ... What? You hear lawyers in suits?... I Do not, repeat, DO NOT own this thing called DBZ or anything about. Nothing. Nope. Um Um.**

A/n: Remember Better than 5

_'King? Prince? Where is everybody?" a smaller, less powerful version of Cleta sat in darkness on a fallen space ship after the destruction of her planet. With a reef of diamonds on her small head and a princess's dress she curled herself into a tiny ball and slowly drift with the ship. Spinning then-'_

Cleta awoke panting as if she had just ran around the world. She looked around and sighed. Why was she having _'that' _dream? _Why now?_ Cleta slowly rose from her bed and stretched. It was like 4 am. "Well, better get some training done.

She pulled on a pair of spandex shorts(black), and then her sports bra. Then she frowned. "I forgot my hoody. I'll just-"

Cleta tip-toed into Trunks room an silently raided his room for a hood, until she found a plain blue hoody. She smirked at her sleeping friend before quietly departing to her gravity chamber. She entered it, locked the door and went into the middle of the room and sat cross legged. And being a telepath she made her machine able to read mind command. _level up. _And when it did she, with great difficulty left herself into the air about in the middle of the large room. She was in very deep though and began to radiate heat that was so hot it turned into flames that she mentally rotated around the room.

Cleta was violently disturb from her meditation when Trunks absentmindly opened the door. The fire started to rush out, and Cleta quickly with drew it and then landed on the titanium ground. Her eyes settling from white to the usual dirty brown. "Trunks!"

"Uh, we're about to eat breakfast. How long have you been up?" Trunks nudged her with his foot.

Cleta just starred at Trunks. _'Maybe if I look at him long enough I'll understand him and what reason he could have for interupting my training.'_ "What, huh?"

"We're going to eat," Trunks stated again, gently lifting her from the floor.

Cleta looked over to him slightly. "Ok."

Trunks looked at Cleta as she started to walk passed him. At first Trunks was asking her to come to breakfast with everyone else. But just as it took forcefulness for her to come to Goten's that day, and to allow Trunks to drive her to her photo shot, he knew he was going to have to tell her to come. " Everyone is eating breakfast. Together. In Goku's ship. _Now_."

Cleta tried to move pass Trunks and ran into his chest. Then she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and blushed. "I'm coming just let me go check on our course first."

0000

Cleta slowly peeked around the corner of the breakfast table. She saw that is was a come as you were type of breakfast. Chichi had on a large rob, Vegeta had on his training pants and no shirt, Goku had on his orange bottoms with no shirt, Trunks had on bagging bottoms with no shirt, and Bulma wore a long blue night gown and a not so large robe over it. So when Cleta showed up at the table with her spandex shorts and large blue hoody, she wasn't under dressed.

She took a sit at small round table that had sits added to it. (her seat was slightly farther from everyone else. Then she looked at the dish in front of her, and then the rapidly empting plates around her she took a sip of her water. About 10 minutes passed.

Trunks looked up, come to think of it, it wasn't often that he didn't see her eat anything. _For a little one she sure can eat_. Then he looked up at her again Was that. "**HEY THAT'S MY SHIRT**!"

Cleta looked at her/his hoody. "Oh, **HEY** it is! Thanks."

"I didn't say you could have it!"

_"Point_?"

**"Point?! **You took it."

"Oh, well it's really comfy. I'll give it back latter. Besides I needed one this morning."

Trunks shook his head. Then Vegeta shook his head. "Why aren't you eating? I told the Woman her food scares people."

"**VEGETA!** Honey is that really why you aren't eating?"

"I'm just not really hungry." _And I'm terrified of returning to Planet Vegeta_

00

Cleta was gleefully going to her room when she heard someone on one of the monitors. It was coming from Trunk's room. She took a peek. "**GOTEN**!"

Cleta pushed open the door and stepped into Trunks room. "Hello."

"Hey, Cleta-patra. Why are you in your... er... bra?" Goten went a shade of red that would put the redess rose to shame.

"Oh," Cleta replied monotonely. She went to one of Trunks dressers and put a shirt on. "Food fight, don't ask. What have you-"

"**ARE YOU WEARING MY SHIRT AGAIN**?" Trunks ranted. Cleta rolled her eyes sharply. "Oh, hey Goten."

"Dude, why are you complaining about her wearing you shirt. You've dreamt about it."

"You have dreams about me?" Cleta was so shocked. This was intriging.

"Goten, you have 'em too," Trunks hastily added. He was blushing deeply.

"You too," Cleta asked.

Goten wasn't troubled by this subject at all. "Me and every other guy on earth. _Duh_."

Cleta was surprised. She didn't know if this flatered her or not. Of course she knew the way men looked at her. She wasn't born yesterday. But, _best friends_? '_So, best friend on earth are sexual attracted to one another. Intreasting.' _

Cleta hoped up and went in Trunks bathroom. "_OK_. Can I use you shower?"

Trunks and Goten were in a whispering argument. "Why'd you tell her that?"

"What, would you rather I said you have dreams of other guys?"

"**NO**, but thats embarassing."

"Geez, she knows you have women. **MANY**, at that."

"Goten, you idiot I do-" Trunks heard the shower in his room. "Cleta?"

**"YEAH"**

Trunks shook his head. "And what's wrong with _your _shower?"

Sudedenly the water stopped and Cleta emerges shortly in a pair of Trunks' shorts and one of his CC shirts. "Nothing, I just didn't want to miss the conversation. She ruffled a towel over her damp curly hair. The steam had flushed her brown face and she wasn't completly dry. Yet she resumed her seat on Trunks bed.

Cleta was looking through Trunks nightstand. "So, Goten what have you been up too?"

"Hmph. Oh, nothing. I broke up with my last girlfriend."

"Oh, why? I thought you two were really into each other." Cleta paused her search for a moment to look up at the screen. "Don't tell me you were cheating."

**"NoO**. Not me, her." Goten smiled. "But now I'm with the girl from our Litterature Class."

Cleta looked up again. "Goten, no. Don't tell me its that red head. I don't like her."

Trunks laughed before given Cleta a evil look, as she countinued to look around his night stand. "That's the girl that called Cleta a stupid pin up girl with no real life skills."

"She's just mad because... _because her boyfriend _cancled a date with her to come to a Lit study session with me." Cleta rolled her eyes.

"Well... wait." Goten's cell phone was going off. "Sorry thats her got to go bye."

And before Good-byes good be exchanged The screen went blank.

Cleta noted that Trunks wasn't paying her much attention. And she really didn't feel like geting up to go to her room. It wasn't like all this was new. She would alway fall asleep over Goten's in his room. And, she would even wear his cloths. But, because she never frequented Trunks home, (on account that her a Vegeta had a history that she didn't want to deal with.) She never did any of this things with Trunks. _But they were closer that her and Goten. Maybe thats why it was more embarassing for Trunks to own up to his dreams_. Cleta was suddenly shaken from her thoughts.

"How are you so use to you tail?" Trunks was still aparently have trouble ajusting to his. "Where do you put it all day?"

"Well, most where their's around there waist."

"Well what if I can't get it to go!"

Cleta looked at her own tail that she let wiggle freely behind her. "Squeeze it lightly, or yank it a little."

Trunks tried. His tail went around his waist. He sighed. "Thanks. So are you going to were my cloths for the whole trip?"

"Well your cloths are comfortable. You can where mine if you like." Cleta sat up and starred hopefully at her friend.

"I'll pass."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

**Chapter 6**

Cleta glided across the kitchen mixing and tasting. Only 2 more days until they would arrive on Vegeta. Today was just a day. The last day that would be just a day for Cleta. So, she was going to enjoy it.

"UM. Something smells could. Cleta, I didn't know you cooked... in my pjs." Trunks had gotten use to Cleta wearing his cloths.

"Hey, no tasting." Cleta swated his hands away from the pot.

"Yeah. Try telling that to Goku when he smells this." Trunks took a sit at the table. "Why are you in such a cheerfull mood today, you were so depressed earlier? Its just a regular day... in space."

Cleta began to set the table for two. "Thats just it. Its just a day. A day to see, a day to breath. I told you and your dad what will happen to me upon arrival."

Cleta filled Trunks plate, then filled her own and took her seat. "So, today is a day for me. And a little of you seeing as how I ended fixing you breakfast."

"Well, **WE** have to be back, Goten said so. So, no execution for you." Trunks pointed the spoon at her. Cleta scoffed at him.

"Dodo bird." Cleta looked up time to execute a plan. "How about we make a deal. No more talking about executions and things like. Lets just enjoy our time together on planet Vegeta, and not worry about the extra. Deal?"

Trunks looked at her, he was skeptical, but why not give his best friend the benefit of the doubt. "Ok"

Breakfast went swimmingly. Trunks began to ask Cleta questions about the planet. What the terrian like? What types of things did people do? What did everyone where? She was happy to talk to Trunks about this, and whenever she did, his face had lit up like christmas.

0000

Cleta had been in her room meditation. She had told a few lies since she had been here. Just a few. She had gotten so attached to Vegeta and his family, that she had almost let herself forget. _I can fix it. I will make it all like it never even happened. _

"**CLETA!"**came a bellow from the hall. Cleta had been so consumed with her thoughts, that she had begun to leviatate off the ground, she lost her balance at the call of her name. She suddenly she fell bridal style into a pair of strong arms.

"Trunks, was that you calling me?"

Trunks looked down at her, "Well, yeah. I was wondering were you were. Dad, wait _your highness_, needs, oh _wants_, to see you for a moment."

Cleta smiled. "Why?"

Trunks shook his head at her. "I don't know, but this _Prince of Saiyans _bit has really gone to his head."

Cleta giggled a bit. "Uh, Trunks can you put me down."

Trunks blushed and gently helped Cleta you her feet.

"I'll go talk to him."

00

"Your highness? You _summoned _me." Cleta melodramatically said.

00

"I'm not going to lie to you. Its bad. With your selected memory, I don't know what you'll think of our home now. Well, me you and Nappa, and Raditz were unseperable. I thinks its best if you just wait till we arrive to gather old details. It will all come back to you once we are on Vegeta."

Vegeta grided his teeth. "What happened that you were separated from Nappa, Raditz, and myself? And how is it that I don't remember anything of you existence?"

"Thats a long story Vegeta."

"Tell it," Vegeta interrupted shortly. "And I don't sit still for long so make it quick, however be sure to include all the details.:

Cleta frowned. "No."

Vegeta nodded. "What? Why?"

"there isn't much to tell, and you can just figure everything out when we get there."

00

Cleta had nearly run out of that room. Vegeta didn't need to know the whole story. _Ok, some how he forgot about me, so what? He remembers enough._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 9

So it's been a very, very long time. But I've done some growing up and learning, so this story is about to take a much better direction, and will be finished. I promise.

Disclaimer: F*ck this disclaimer sh*t! Jk, I don't own anything… but really I don't. (and this will go for the rest of the story)

Warning: Some facts will change a little, just roll with it, I don't really want to go back and change things in previous chapters :P

"Okay, so we're almost at the point where we should be able to reach communication with Vegeta's air controls," Cleta told Bulma as she checked the coordinates on screen. "Then, after we get the clear for landing… a few hours maybe."

Bulma sat in silence for a moment before responding. " Vegeta has come out of a very dark place, to finally have accepted that his home was destroyed. I know that he deals with it well… now, but there has always been a space that can't be filled, and I know that. I thought it had everything to do with him defeating Goku, but it is much bigger than that. You showing up, has been one of the best things that has happened to Vegeta. Thank you for letting us come, thank you for telling him about this."

Cleta regarded Bulma for a moment. Bulma has let more of her hair grow out since Cleta's arrival. Now it set just below her shoulders in rolling blue waves. Bulma was like a sister to Cleta now, it was funny to think that Bulma first thought Cleta a tramp.

"No, I think you were the best thing that has happened to him. Without you, I don't think he would have survived. He would have killed himself"

"Really? With all that pride? Do you will think Vegeta would have commited suicide"

"Well… He would have made it look different. Intentionally getting an altercation with a more than formidable opponent… a warriors death maybe?"

Bulma thought of all the times that carried vegeta to her, claiming that he had had to knock Vegeta unconscious to get him to stop. Bulma nodded, yes her strong warrior Vegeta would have been capable of killing himself. Bulma could not accept that she was his salvation.

"I have contacted many of my agents on earth and terminated my future employments." Cleta glanced around to make sure they were alone. She leaned in closer to Bulma. "I am going to be honest with you, I may not return to earth, not matter was anyone hopes. Bulma, Vegeta may not choose to return. There are certain duties that the Prince will have. I just wanted to prepare you for that."

"We will cross that road when it comes." Bulma sighed, then looked up. " I have had my happiness with Vegeta, and he has compromised his destiny to give me a life that I couldn't have hoped for. And I will stand by Vegeta's decisions from here on out. Not just because he is a Prince, but because he is my Prince."

"And now that his title means something again, you are his princess."

Bulma smiled softly. Her mate the Prince. Her son the Prince, the hier. "What about Trunks? Wi-"

"What about me?" Trunks walked in, sweaty from training. He hair pulled back in a ponytail. He came over gave his mother and half hug and kiss on the cheek. "What about me?"

"What about your acceptance as a half saiyan?" Bulma gave Cleta a pointed look, that clearly said that was not the question that she wanted to ask, and the real question would have to be addressed later.

Trunks looked as Cleta as she thought about it for a moment, "Because he is the son of Vegeta I don't think it will matter. I imagine everyone will be so elated that royalty has returned, no one will question it. There weren't many that were unloyal to Vegeta, and I am very sure that hasn't changed. Also, Bulma, you being pretty really helps. You're attractive and so no one will really question why Vegeta chose you." _Over me._

Suddenly the communications began to blink, signally that a message was coming in. Bulma moved to go summon the Vegeta and Goku (Chi Chi is no longer here I decided, sowwy) while Cleta answered the line. "Nappa!"

"Princess! It's you! You are returning?"

"I am, with the Prince and Radditz's brother. I will be arriving in orbit in about 3 hours, can you get me clearance to land?"

"You have it. Your Highness." Everyone turned to look at Vegeta as he entered the room.

"Nappa." _Old friend._

"Your Highness everything is prepared for landed. I will immediately inform the palace guard that you have returned, and the King will want to greet you personally, I'm sure."

Vegeta gave Nappa a few more orders and preparing rooms, and holding off on large celebrations before Nappa finally faded into the blackness of the communicator screen. It had finally set in, the magnitude of a Prince returning home, after many years to a planet that should be extinct. But, for Cleta, the magnitude of coming back meant something much more sinister. Yes she had brought the Prince back, but he was not _with her_. Which was a big problem, even bigger that what it should have been.

* * *

"Your majesty."

"Yes Nappa."

"The prince has returned"

King Vegeta immediately got up from his throne, his red cape billowing behind him. _My son is home. _"Alone? The report said a fully stocked ship was about to dock?"

"He's brought Cleta, and his family. And Kakarrot."

"Well, see to it the servants prepare the necessary rooms. And when they have landed, bring them to me personally."

* * *

"Cleta why did you change?" Trunks looked down as Cleta nervously tried to dress him in the traditional royal armor. He finally noticed that she was too fidgety to answer him, or handle the buttons, so he gently grabbed her hands startling her and forcing her to look up.

"huh?"

"What did you change cloths, and why is it so important for me and Dad to change?"

Cleta was now in a floor length loose, almost toga style gray dress with a gold roped belt around the waist. The dress did nearly nothing for her shape, but made her look as small as she really was. Trunks wondered how someone so powerful could be so small. Her curly hair was crumpled in a messy bun atop her head, but a few strands escaped framing her face. Though the dress was gray, it did nothing to wash out her vibrant brown skin.

"Well um… I have to change because this is what the female palace officials wear and because it is very important that I make a good impression. And you and Vegeta have to change because … well Vegeta needs to assert his title and it's just a formality. But when you get off this ship there needs to be no question that you are the young prince, and hier to the throne. I will explain more later, but now we just have too…" Cleta tried to get her hands free so she could go back to the buttons… it was much easier to think of the buttons right now.

Trunks held fast to her hands, and looked her deep into the eyes. "I can manage buttons. Calm down."

Cleta sighed and took a breath, Trunks let go of her hands as the ships other occupants walked into the room. "Ok, Vegeta I know that you never paid attention to royal etiquette. Seeing that you have none-"

"hmph"

"But this is how we need to exit the ship. Vegeta I need you and Bulma together. Close together to show possession. Trunks right behind close to Vegeta to show connection. Goku, as of right now you are Vegeta's personal guard, you will step off first. This shows that are willing to meet any danger first, and sacrifice yourself before the royal family. I'm sure that Radditz has spread stories of your involvement in, um, killing him so… we need to show that Vegeta trust you. Agree?"

Goku of course agreed. "This is all really formal, is there a reason for all of this. Won't they be happy to see Vegeta safe… and alive."

"Of course they will. Just grant me the luxury of formal appearances Kakarrot." Vegeta chuckled. Clearly avoiding Cleta from answering the question. Of course they would be happy to see Vegeta alive, it was Cleta that may not be greeted with trumpets and confetti.

* * *

The arrangement was a success, no one attacked Goku, the royal family was received with respect from the few men at the dock, and Cleta wasn't spared a second glance. But Nappa did bring up the fact that Vegeta put a hole through him, and that they would need to settle that at some point in the training room. And now as they entered the throne room, Cleta could only hope that things went as well.

King Vegeta was instantly elated to see his son, his hier. But, the King did notice that his son obviously stood next to his mate, and his mate clearly was not Cleta who stood in the servants position in the back of the group.

"Vegeta, my boy I'm so happy to have you home. I fear that that due to the hour and the lack of notice of your arrivle, dinner has already been served and a feast is not prepared but I could-"

"No father its quiet already. If dinner could be delivered to our rooms, I think I speak for us all that we would like to retire for the night. And then tomorrow discussion can be had, and perhaps a feast. It seems you still find any excuse for celebration."

King Vegeta personally showed them to their quarters. Vegeta was showed to his old rooms, well what was as similar to his old rooms as possible. King Vegeta explained that the palace had been rebuilt to nearly match the original. Something that he would explain more in the morning. Trunks and Goku were shown to the guest rooms, meant for the many foreign dignitaries that requested stay. Cleta once seeing that everyone was being situated moved to find a empty palace guard room, but was intercepted.

"Cleta you will have to stay in the queens old rooms. Seeing as how the only other royal rooms are being used by the only other royal couple."

A dig. A verbal stab. Cleta bit her tongue and nodded with a tight smile. Cleta was in deep shit. "I do not remember how to get to there, I'm afraid that I will need to be escorted."

King Vegeta smirked evilly. He offered to show her to the rooms personally. Apparently the King and Queen rooms were connected. As the King and Cleta walked away Vegeta shook off a bad Cleta and the King finally made it to the Queen's old rooms, all things went straight to hell.

* * *

"You imbecile!" the king yelled as he slapped Cleta hard across the face. "You can't do anything right! You were suppose to mate him, and give me the perfect hier!"

Cleta cradled her head as he yelled, it wasn't that she could fight back. She could, though she doubted she would be any match against the royal family. Their blood line carried unmatched power. Cleta knew that this was how things were to happened.

"No matter, we will do things the old way." The king lifted her face, forceably in his hand to look her in the eye. "You will do well not to cross me anymore. We don't need to ruin that face for my enjoyment. "


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 10

Cleta jumped a little as she heard the soft knocks on the door. _That can't be the king, he wouldn't knock. I gotta get out of here. I knew this would happen … why did I bring him here._

"Cle…"

Nappa. Cleta quickly clambered to open the door for her friend and lounged into his chest. "We have got to get you out of here."

"We? Radditz!" Cleta moved to hug the bushy haired man. These were her friends. And they know the real story. They knew everything about her regarding this world. As they moved through the hallways of castle, they quickly the pair began to explain some of how Planet Vegeta came back into existence. From the information Cleta gather, and of what she knew from earth… the dragonball wish to restore the lives took by Freeza brought them all back. Nappa and Radditz had apparently escaped barely with their lives and stole a cc spaceship … and happened to find home. This new Vegeta was in a slightly different area though. Different surrounding planets, different issues.

Since the formation of the new planet, the King has become increasingly power hunger. Random public executions, going to war with planets for no other reason than victory. Despite the Saiyans being a warrior race, the Saiyans were honorable. Meaning they weren't bullies. They may not have championed for the underprivileged, but Saiyan fought ruthlessly when needed, and trained when not. It was said theif Planet Vegeta never went to war again, the Saiyans would be content to train and spare each other until the end of time.

They finally reached Nappa and Radditz shared barracks; two rooms and a joining common area. Radditz got some salve and started applying it to Cleta's face. It would bruise, regardless, but not as bad now. A least the swelling would go down.

"I need you two to listen, the number one goal in all of this is to protect the royal family. And you know which branch I mean. Vegeta, Bulma – that's his mate with the blue coloring- Trunks- the prince, and Kakkarrot. Make sure that if anything should happen they make it safely back to earth. Also, I'm trying to keep them as much in the dark as possible. I will see to Bulma's protection personally."

"What if…"

"No. We can't afford what ifs."

…

The breakfast the next morning was extremely lavish. Cleta helped guide Bulma and Trunks through what the best choices would be. While also bringing everyone up to speed on her findings about how Planet Vegeta got off the extinct planet list. Cleta was in the middle of explaining some the advances in Saiyan technology to Bulma, and then Cleta felt something gently turn her head.

"What happened, you have a bruise?" Trunks cradled her face. At that moment all the other occupants at the table looked up. Including the King. If looks could kill.

"Oh haha, sparing this morning, I just was so excited to be here and got carried away." That's seemed to work, a few conversations started back up.

"Next time remember me! I wanted to spar but dad was busy and I couldn't find you. Or has the palace life gone to your head and now you're too good to spar me?" Trunks poked her in the side and Cleta giggled.

"Cleta."

"Your Majesty."

"I think that the Princes mate would be interested in seeing the tech labs herself. You need to show them to her."

"Yes your Majesty."

"Me too, I want to go." Trunks got up to follow them. He had promised Goten that he would keep an eye on Cleta. She had a tendency to be rash, and she needed to make it home. _He_ needed her to make it home.

…

King Vegeta spent the rest of the afternoon filling his son in on the new developments of the planet. New allies (through sparse), new enemies, even new victories. Vegeta took note that the planet was doing quite well for itself. The resentment that he expected to feel for not being King by this time, wasn't present. Instead, Vegeta actually felt a sense of pride that his home was … safe. A few of his fellow soldiers stopped by to greet the long lost prince, Vegeta couldn't help but think of them as comrades. After getting sufficiently reacquainted with life as a Prince, the king and his son retired to the dining hall to wait for the other guest to arrive for the dinner party.

"The Girl will be spared execution."

The King looked quizzically at this son, "Out of all the things that I had expected you to ask. Inquire about you ascension to the crown, your heir, anything. I did not expect you ask after the help."

"They addressed her as princess. The girl was raised in the palace. I understand the girl's purpose was to mate me, but circumstances beyond all control got in the way. And my son would not be happy about an execution of his companion."

"It is something that you will have to take into consideration. Seeing that you are now mated, with an heir, you are now rightful King."

"A title that you may have to hold on to; longer that you may want."

Truth was Vegeta didn't know if he wanted to take over as King. It was something he would have to discuss with his mate.

…

Bulma, Trunks, and Cleta had a interesting time touring the tech labs. Bulma and Trunks were immersed in committing everything to memory. Cleta had to pry them away from Bardock, who was trying to awkwardly reconnect with Goku. Who was trying to awkwardly connect with Radditz, after the minor disagreement of causing his death-ish. While Trunks went ahead to dinner, Cleta walked with Bulma under the guise of helping to pick out an outfit for the night's dinner party. And as soon as the door closed Cleta broke all pretenses.

"You were going to ask if Trunks would be asked to retain his title and stay on Vegeta. Yes. You weren't going to ask if there was any harm to Trunks. The answer to that un asked question is Yes."

Bulma looked and Cleta completely startled. "What are talking –"

"The conversation from ship," Cleta grabbed Bulma's shoulders and lowered her voice to a pained whisper. "Bulma we don't have much time you have to follow what I'm telling you."

Bulma nodded numbly, still confused as what was going on.

"I made a mistake. I should not have come here with your family. The King wants the crown more than anything. Always has. There are things about the King that Vegeta doesn't know. But I know, and I am going to do the best I can to make sure you all get through this alive. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT go anywhere alone. I am going to ask to act as your lady in waiting to follow you around."

"But Vegeta is always with me, and he can sense my energy spike if I'm in danger." Bulma reassured, remembering a time when she nearly fell off a latter and Vegeta rushed in just in time to float up and berate her for foolish behavior.

"Your energy might only spike, and not in time."

"Vegeta's fast, and I doubt any of the palace men-"

"Assassination. You will be surprised, your energy will only spike for a second and you will be gone." Cleta looked at the clock in Bulma's chambers and started to hand her cloths and do her make-up. "None of the men would dare try to rape you. Too risky. Vegeta would be there in the middle to kill them."

"Well that's good to know I suppose. Why?"

Celta finished Bulma's make-up and looked her in the eye. "The King wants to stay King. Because Vegeta is married with a son, the Kings title is up and Vegeta has the option of taking it. Who knows what Vegeta will decide but the King will do anything in is power to retain the title. And thought I don't understand why he would come after you directly, you are the only one that cannot defend them self physically. And I would rather be safe than sorry. Radditz and Nappa are trusted friends of mine, being alone with either of them is also safe."

Cleta took Bulma's arm, and stuck her with a syringe. "OW! What the hell is that?"

"Something that will reverse some you your aging. You won't go back to your teens, but your late twenties surely. It's some alien chemical that was in our lab." Cleta half smiled. "Come on its tacky to be late you your own party."

…

The dinner party was amazing. All of Vegeta elite warriors were there to welcome him. Vegeta even showed Bulma off to everyone. In his own way. Well if you count yelling mate and waiting for her to walk over… then wrapping his tail around her waist and expecting her to just stand next to him and pretend to listen to conversation. Cleta even successfully convinced the king to allow her to be Bulma's companion during her stay. Even dealt with the King breathing down her neck.

"Trunks I want you to meet someone" Cleta introduced Nappa and Radditz to Trunks. Explaining that during her youth on Vegeta these had been her best friends ever. Nappa and Radditz joked that Trunks and Goten were their replacement. "They are very adequate replacements!"

It was time to sit down for the dinner. Once again, Cleta sat in between Mother and Son to help them through the different food choices.

"So Boy!" The table got quiet as the King prepared to speak. "It is no secret that you are in the position to take the crown. All the elite warriors are here. The high council is here. What is your decision?"

_Oh no… why is he putting him on the spot. This is horrible. Is Bulma speaking? Oh no…_

"As someone who could be considered Queen of the greatest warrior race in existence, I would like to speak." Everyone just froze. It wasn't normal for one's female mate to speak, in such situations. Usually, saiyan females were to be seen not heard. They were for breeding. They were tough. There weren't many warrior females, and the select few were usually never mated because they were loud to their mates. "Vegeta as your mate I will support any decision you make on this matter."

_Oh this could go very well._ For everyone at the table looked at Bulma as if she were the Queen. Bulma has completely honored Vegeta.

"We will be here for another week. It is a matter I will decide before my leave."

Conversation resumed. Trunks asked Cleta if she would be willing to show him the lands of Planet Vegeta. "I don't want to be stuck in this palace the whole week"

Nappa and Radditz suggested that she show him the Tree of Might fields at some point during the week. The evening progressed very well. And then it was time for everyone to start retiring to their rooms. Cleta and Trunks made their way down the hall. Trunks pulled Cleta in his arms. "You've been withdrawing since we've been here. Don't think I didn't notice."

"I'm sorry. I really am." Trunks seems to accept the answer, but still held here close as he opened his room and urged her in. They sat and talked for a little bit, like old times back on earth. Trunks told her about his conversations with various peoples in the palace, and even a conversation with this grandfather. Trunks was so interested in everything, and made sure to ask Cleta about anything he was unsure of. Before the two knew it they were both laying, facing each other on the bed yawning. Trunks told her that he was planning on calling Goten on his CC portable communicator tomorrow and was pleased to find out that Cleta would gladly join him. He pulled her closer to him and snuggled.

"Trunks, if Vegeta doesn't take the throne, then it will go to you. To accept if you want it."

Trunks thought for a few moments. "I don't want it. As much as I respect my heritage, I just want to go home. With you."

Cleta giggled. "Best friends duty?"

Trunks sighed. "You bet."

…

Cleta woke up hours later with the arm of her best friend securely around her. It was nearly time for Planet Vegeta's sun to make an appearance. She gave Trunks a light kiss on his lips, and gently removed herself from his bed, and room. _In another time._

…

Cleta padded to her rooms. And as soon as she entered she saw the King sitting on the bed. "You're in late."

"I'm sorry" _I am sorry I had to leave._

The King used his finger to signal to Cleta to come to the bed and sit. She did. And he pounced. Grabbing at her breast through her dress. Using his thigh to rub her. He whispered, "We had a deal. And you will help me remain king, and we will produce an heir. And if I need to get rid of my son you will assist me. This will work well. I found the perfect mate for myself, and I didn't want to share."

The King continued his harsh assault. Stopping short of actually ripping her clothes off and taking her. Bruises would be the result of this ordeal. Many Bruises. And a horrible taste in ones mouth from forced kisses. The King was actually going to save defiling her for a public display after he got rid of any rivals for the throne. The King finally left. And Cleta didn't waste any time getting up and running from the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Paste your document here...

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating. I was out of the country all summer, and busy writing my thesis as soon as I came back in august. Also, if you are new to the story remember the change in pace and tone are due to me revisiting this after much much more life experience. Lol

Disclaimer: not mine.

After spending the night walking around, and finally going to sleep in Nappa and Raditz living room, Cleta found herself walking to the room Trunks was staying in. Trunks. Dear Trunks. Her best friend. Well, one half of the best friend set. She counldn't begin to image her life with Trunks and Goten there to keep her stable… or unstable. But she would. For everyone she would.

"Cleta how long have you been standing outside my door?"

"What!" Cleta looked up and quickly realized that she had in fact been standing outside his door. She looked up at him and smiled. He looked so right in his CC t-shirt and workout pants. While she was standing there in the most modest of traditional female Saiyan garb, a long white toga, with a royal blue belt and gold shawl. _We are so different; and he doesn't belong here. I do._

"Sorry, I checked out for a minute. I thought you said we were talking to Goten today."

"He's busy. I want to go see that tree field someone was talking about the other night at dinner."

"The Trees of Might? Oh yeah I can show you those. It's actually about 30 minutes' walk from the palace. If you want to go now. We can make it a lunch?"

…

"So while we're walking tell me what these things are." Trunks inquired as him and Cleta walked side my side down a stone path leading away from the palace.

Cleta paused for a minute. "Did Vegeta ever tell you about Turles coming to earth? Well that tree that he artificially grew, grows naturally on this land. The legend is that there was a Saiyan warrior. A girl, the only female to be a Saiyan legend. And she fought better than any man in the kingdom, and at the time only men could be in the army. But after seeing her talents the royals made an exception. Well of course she was very pretty and many were attracted to her, including the prince. Well, unfortunately she was forced to marry the prince. And he wasn't a very honorable man sometimes. The prince only married her because when you bond, the power of the more powerful mate shifts to the lower powered mate. Well of course the prince wanted that power, and he wanted his heirs to be the most powerful too every walk our planet.

Well, the girl was very much in love with a third class warrior and wanted to marry him before the prince came along, but he was killed by the prince as a show of strength, and to teach her a lesson so that she would marry the prince instead. And the girl resented that always. And when she first gave birth to the the baby's energy level was undetectable. Weak. The prince was furious, he blamed the girl for pinning after a weakling third class warrior. Well the baby died, and ever baby after that died equally as weak. Legend says that the babies were so weak their bodies just shut down. The princess lived in sadness. And on a prayer she asked to give up all her power to the lands of the planet if she could just be with her children and her true love. And so suddenly all her power was taken and she passed. And these trees grew around the palace with fruit that is said to have possessed her power. And thus the trees of might.

There's not many beautiful stories, or legends on our planet, but this one touches everyone. These field you are about to see are … beyond words. And I think they are the product of a selfless act of sacrificing something so over glorified… here we are."

All of a sudden it appeared as if a constant state of twilight has descended on the area. A red pink haze was covering the grounds. The grassed areas disappeared, and the ground became a mosey mess of top soil. The trees. Nothing exuded power as well as those tall, large, ancient trees. Trees that would rival even the redwood forest. The branched hung all around them in a shower of blue green leafs and fire red fruit. And the fruit had to have been the size of a human head. As the pair walked they came upon the structure of an ancient palace.

Trunks took Cleta's hand and laughed, " I think you are from that legend. And of course I'm the prince, but you actually like me."

"Whatever!" Cleta laughed. Trunks and Cleta sat down and talked while eating a few snacks Cleta had packed for them before they left. Cleta almost forgot the doom looming overhead. "Oh wait, let me get a few of these for you to take back."

As Cleta went to get up to retrieve the fruit, Trunks pulled her back down and kissed her chastely on the lip. "I'm bringing you back." Trunks had loved Cleta for a long time. "We are more than best friends, you have to feel that?"

"I … I, I do. I do feel it. I've felt it for a long time. But Trunks, there are things that supersede us right now. And … I'M VEGETA'S AGE!"

"Ok, first of all, you know full well that you whole Saiyans age differently than us halfs. And if you would just let me in maybe I can help? Cleta what is going on? Why do you keep acting like you're not coming back? Let me in, I'm your friend damn it." Trunks pulled her close again, and ran his fingers into her curly locks, and brought her into a hug. "I'm your friend and I love you."

Cleta smiled, "Ok, friend we have to get back for dinner. What if, I promise later, later today, I will tell you what's going on?"

Trunks knew to hold Cleta to her promises. She wasn't one to lie. And he knew that despite what Cleta thought the magnitude of that kiss was, he was not every going to be just her friend any longer. He would have his princess, sooner or later. But she couldn't be allowed to shut him out or nothing would ever happen. "You had better tell me. Let's go."

…

The dinner was in full swing. Once again Cleta sat next to Bulma and guided her through the meal. Upon the walk home, Trunks and Cleta talked through things and agreed to be more open with one another. All constraints aside, there were more than friends and needed to explore this. Cleta of course just went along with whatever Trunks said. He could be more stubborn that Vegeta, honestly. She knew that things would fall apart for her sooner or later. But she could make Trunks happy until then. _And of course in a few years our feelings will be a thing of the past._ Cleta glanced down the table, and saw Trunks talking to Nappa and Raditz. And Trunks suddenly looked up.

"Oh yeah, Cleta I wanted to hear more about this bonding thing you were telling me about earlier. What is it?"

King Vegeta looked up, "Oh the bond. Simply allows power to be shared between mates to produce the perfect warrior. I think they are the down fall of the planet."

Vegeta chimed in, "If memory serves me correctly, these bonds have saved our people before."

"Well they do increase our populations strengths." Nappa.

Cleta had tried to stay out of it, but happened to catch Bulma mumble, "Is that all there is to Saiyan's strength and fighting"

Cleta starting speaking, in what she thought would only be loud enough for Bulma to pay attention to "Oh but there are more bonds, different levels. Emotional bonds, I guess earth's love. These bonds are so strong that the level of strength is supposed to be unimportant because the bonders' strength will increase 100 fold. In these bonds the mates are said to be extensions of each other. And living apart results in the deepest sorrow. The feeling that comes with finding your true mate is like an infero that can't be put out its…"

"Silly women and their reliance on legend," the king laughed. But when Cleta heard the tone, she quickly snapped back to her precarious situation. Cleta realized that not only had the table gone quiet while she spoke, but she had been staring at Trunks and the king saw it.

Trunks saw the exchange. "Cleta I want to hear more about these legends later."

…

Later that night, Cleta stood outside Trunks room door. She had yet to go to the Kings chambers. She had yet to even change and dress after dinner. And she had yet to make up her mind as to what to say to Trunks.

"15 minutes." Cleta looked up to find Trunk in the now open door. "You have been standing out here for 15 minutes. And since I'm sure _grandfather_ is upset with you, you don't want to be seen outside my door."

"How do you know who and who not the King is upset with?"

Trunks took her arm and dragged her into the room, and closed the door behind them. Sneered, "He _wants _you. I can't believe I missed it before. Cleta, what the hell is going on? He could have killed you at the table tonight. And-"

"He will not kill me. He needs me." Trunks sat down.

"He can't have you."

Cleta smiled, "Trunks, the king is a double crosser. He made a deal with Freeza to get Vegeta out of the way so that he could retain his power over this galaxy. But he didn't count on Freeza trying to get him out of the way too. And somehow, he didn't want me to mate Vegeta, because the king wanted the power that he would gain from mating me. I, Nappa, and Raditz had figured out what was going on too late. But by then we thought it wouldn't matter, the main goal was to keep Vegeta away from Freeza at that point. Now I have been found alive, the King wants the same thing I think. The point is what does it matter? Vegeta gets some closer to this life. I know Vegeta won't stay and take the crown, he's never really wanted it. Aand when you all leave, if I stay then the King wont exalt his power or terror over anyone outside this galaxy. So you all on Earth are safe. I do what I need to do. Leave it alone."

"The title doesn't go to the King if dad turns it down. I'm next in line for the choice. And I could very well choose yes." Trunks regarded Cleta. " I won't leave it alone. It became my business the minute you called dad by his name when we all found you randomly in a field waiting for us."

Cleta smiled. _Let him think he has choice in this situation. Let him think he can help. I can fix it. _ "Well, I'm going to go to my rooms."

As Cleta went to stand from her seat on the bed, Trunks softly shoved her back. "Oh no you don't. You will not go there anymore. Just sleep here. I can't let you go there. Please stay."

Cleta lay embraced in Trunks' arms. _What to do with you? _She touched his lavender hair and smiled. _A few more days and Vegeta will make his family leave. _She whispered, "Just don't do anything crazy before then."

"Sleep."

…

Cleta was with Bulma working in the lab. "So how are you enjoying your new youth?"

Bulma laughed. "You mean how's Vegeta enjoying it? You are very sneaky. Quite well in private. But you know Vegeta, he says 'well now that you're slightly less uglier I have to go to the trouble of protecting you from these weaklings', I guess that's his way of saying he's jealous or something."

"You guess? You don't know your mate by now?" Cleta teased.

"I do. That's the problem."

"Bulma," Cleta whispered and looked around, she didn't sense anyone near. "I need you to build something. I'm afraid that after we leave… well I don't want anyone of the ill intended to follow us. It's like a GPS blocker, so if I put in a set of coordinates, the device will make those coordinates impossible for the ship to locate. So the ship couldn't land or anything. I have some plans, I think maybe I can help."

Bulma looked over the plans that were handed to her. "Do you really think we'd be followed?"

"I just feel that enemies are in every corner. And with Earths track record and all." Bulma laughed. "This could be useful."

"I see your point, I think it's worth making. It shouldn't take long if you help. This could revolutionize restraining orders"

…


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Remember objects are different then they may have previously appeared because i started this story a long time ago

...

"You've been avoiding me."

It wasn't entirely true. Since her explanation of bonding at dinner a few nights ago, Trunks had not kept her out of his sight. He insisted that they train together, he insisted that Cleta sleep in his room each night. They took all day time meals together. He had even made her stop going to royal meetings. Trunks basically had not let her out of his sight. And being royalty, no one was going to stand against him. And Cleta had not wanted to be in the Kings presence anyway, so she of course just went along with it. But she sure as hell knew better than to tell the king that.

"Oh, nothing to say. It appeared as if you had plenty to say the other night at dinner. And no I have not forgotten. And you have not been in bed for the past nights" King Vegeta leaned down close to Cleta's face and touched her cheek. "But no matter. I sense that an announcement will be made at dinner that will nullify the after effects that your little slip up had on my temper. Try to look presentable."

The King walked off. Cleta nearly fell over from panic. _Not tonight. Not tonight. I have to find Vegeta… no no. Bulma better be finished with that thing. I have to get into that ship … Trunks. _

…

Trunks insisted on walking Cleta to dinner. He had taken to wearing the darker midnight blue armor as opposed to the regular blue one. The darker armor marked royalty, which was why Vegeta always wore it. Cleta stood by him; she had chosen a midnight blue gown, with a gold belt and white shawl this time. Trunks had insisted on it after learning that this was the traditional wear for female royal family members. They looked every bit the royal couple.

Trunks had been dropping more hints about his new desires to ascend to the throne. Cleta brushed it off, she had planned to have him off the planet before it came to that. But Cleta had become more and more worried lately. Bulma didn't know anything about what Trunks wanted. She had to threaten Nappa and Raditz to find out if Trunks had been talking around the palace; they had said no one heard anything. Cleta tried to talk to Vegeta about it. Vegeta had no clue, and even asked why it mattered so much. Cleta of course couldn't go into particulars so the subject was dropped real quick. It worried her that Trunks hadn't told anyone about her precarious situation, but it was just as well. _I don't need everyone trying to have a hero complex._ Hell, she even tried Goku, but he was just as clueless as always. She had waved it all off, until today, after her run in with the King. Something was going to go down at dinner. Cleta sadly smiled to herself. _But I have prepared for the worst. _

Trunks lead her to a seat next to him. "Trunks you know I have to sit next to your mother, she still needs help around the foods." _And this is too close to the King._

"Dad will just have to do it tonight. Is there a certain place everyone has to sit? Other than grandfather?" Cleta shook her head. "Then I want you next to me at dinners."

Cleta took her seat, after a quick glance to confirm her suspicions that the King had been observing. Dinner seemed to go on without a hitch. Nappa and Raditz felt the need to tell Trunks every personal detail related to her childhood. And Bulma and Brodock had become enthralled talking about various gizmos and gadgets. They were trying to drag poor Goku into the conversation. Cleta was just beginning to think the King had been exaggerating, and then she noticed Vegeta and the King in deep conversation. The two were speaking in a hushed tone that prevented her from hearing them. And then everything went to hell in a hand basket.

"If I could have everyone attentions," the King stood and boomed at the long table. "When first my son returned we all wondered if he would be taking the throne. And he could not offer us an answer at the time. I know we have all been waiting anxiously. My son, has just informed me that he will not be taking the throne. He and his family will be returning to earth, leaving me to resume my duties as – "

"I will be taking the throne."

_WHAT! No. No. No. No. No. No. No. _Cleta nearly fell out of her seat. What the hell was Trunks doing? _Most definitely did not plan for this._

Trunks continued. "I understand that the decision passes form my father to me. And I accept."

There was a flurry of cheers and a rush of movement. Everyone wanted to go congratulate the new king, and to speak with Bulma and Vegeta about their sons decision. Everyone was so caught in jubilee that they missed the murderous look the King had sent the heir, everyone but Cleta. She knew something had to be done. She went over to congratulate her friend and accidentally bumped into him and the table. He caught her, "Cleta watch out."

"I'm just so happy. You had talked about it, but I didn't know you actually where going to go through with it." Cleta mindlessly handed him his drink form the table. And in the confusion of things, he didn't even question why, but just took it and drank.

"I need to do this. I have noticed so many things that I can help fix here. And you of course will be by myside and – "

"Trunks lets finish this conversation in your room. I'm tired." Cleta looked around and the celebrations going on around them. "We need to get you away from all this anyway. There will be plenty of times when all the ceremonies have to take place."

Trunks smiled and his friend. "Ok."

Cleta spared a glance back as they were walking out of the dining hall, she noticed the King fixing her with a look. She had never seen Trunks so happy. She almost felt bad about what she was about to do. But the plan had already taken shape in her head, and something had to be done. And it had to be done fast.

…

Cleta watched Trunks sleep. The drug she has slipped in his drink when she bumped into him at dinner had just taken affect. _Poor boy fell asleep in the middle of a sentence. _It was supposed to heavily sedate and cause memory loss. Carefully but purposefully, Cleta leaned into Trunks neck and bit down hard. She instantly felt the sensation of her energy leaving her body. Cleta had decided that she would initiate the energy sharing portion of a bond. Because Trunks would not be reciprocating the bond, the marks would not be visible, and he would not feel the strain on his life because of any separation between them. But Cleta would. A one sided bond meant an agonizing life for the person not reciprocated. She had made the decision right after bumping into the king this morning. But she hadn't known Trunks was going to lose his mind at dinner.

She pulled away from Trunks and moved to lie down on her side. All of a sudden she felt light but heated kisses down her neck. Trunks moved over her, and Cleta noticed that he wasn't in his right mind. _It must be the drug. Damn it. Why can't anything I do go right._ Trunks had begun to kiss her so deeply, and with so much passion that she begin to tear up._ Oh Trunks, please don't do this to me, it's already hard enough._

"Trunks do you know what you're doing right now," Cleta breathlessly mumbled to him. Gently, Cleta held Trunks by the face and put them eye to eye with her. "Trunks," she whined.

"You'll make a great princess when I take the throne." Trunks kissed her forehead, then the bridge of her nose, then slowly on the lips. "Be with me tonight?"

Cleta knew that it was the drug talking. She had known that a possible side effect would be… well sleep walking. But she didn't know it would lead to wanting to sleep sex. _Oh I'm so stupid. The side effect of the stupid bond. Stupid, Stupid, Bond. _After any type of bond, there is always an urge for physical release. Not just any physical release, sexual urges; strong sexual urges.

"Please." Trunks started to continue his physical coercions, but was growing impatient and had resorted to light biting. Cleta being snapped out of her self-berating looked up and caught trunks dead in his eyes. She nodded. _I would have been such a good princess. I would have been so good to you. I would have loved you more than life. _

"Go slow."

…

"Trunks?" Cleta peeked into the small training room that she knew Trunks would be using. " Bulma needs you to help her with something on the ship."

"What for?" Trunks immediately stopped his push-ups to come to Cleta's attention.

"Oh, it's something with the spaceship, but we couldn't find Vegeta so she told me to come get you." Trunks had begun to follow Cleta to the ship dock. "Probably something with the gravity room. I think Vegeta broke something."

Upon arriving at the loading dock, Trunks entered the ship and immediately heard a loud click behind him. The door had closed. He turned to see Cleta locking the door from the outside. The ship began to beep. And the intercom went off.

_Take off in 5, 4, 3 - _

"It's a trap! She's sending us away!" Vegeta screamed.

Trunks turned around and began to bang furiously on the window of the ships door, but to no avail because Saiyan strength had been taken into consideration when this ship had originally been built. Trunks saw Cleta mouthed 'I'm Sorry' before she disappeared along with the planet, and all he could see were stars.

A flurry of palace guards arrived to see what the unplanned take off was due to. The King landed to the scene, rapidly surveyed the area and started at seeing Cleta standing in the mist of the confusion. He calmly walked over to her.

"What happened?"

Cleta looked around and answered just loudly enough for the people around to hear. "I guess they changed their minds. Prince Vegeta ordered me to prepare a ship for them to board this morning. He didn't want anyone to know."

…

King Vegeta took no time in making an announcement to restate his rule and that Cleta had agreed to rule at his side. The story became that Vegeta bid his regards to the planet, but felt that in his long absence, he could not rightfully take the title from his father. Nor could he justify Trunks taking the title. So Vegeta ordered his family to leave, and had restored Cleta to her rightful place. _Such a load of bull, if Vegeta or Trunks wanted the throne they could have taken it _

Cleta mutely sat through the "celebratory" dinner at the king's side; the Queen's sit at the table. She smiled when it was appropriate, nodded, and agreed. After dinner was dismissed, Cleta slowly made her way down the hall to her rooms, to prepare herself for the Kings enjoyment tonight. She was suddenly pulled into a room by Nappa and Raditz, whom had been meaning to speak with her about the sudden departure of the prince and his family.

"What did you do?"

"Nappa," Cleta shook her head slowly. "Leave it be."

Radditz spoke up, "We know they didn't leave you. And we know that Vegeta wouldn't make Trunks leave for wanting the title. Vegeta would have never left you knowing the Kings plans, and Trunks surely would not have left you King or not."

Cleta let her eyes tear up at hearing his name. "Not all fights are worth fighting. I gladly sacrificed myself, for my prince, for the royal family… that should have been mine… but that I have sworn to protect. The king can extract no more power from me. It's gone. And thanks to the genius that Vegeta mated, they will not be able to return here. No one is in harm's way."

"What do you mean your energy is gone?" Radditz began to try to sense Celta's energy level. A sizable amount was left, but not nearly enough to be her full power. "Where?"

"Trunks."

"You'll die." Nappa could barely conceal his anger and concern. "You know what happens in a half bond. You have sentenced your own death."

"So be it." Celta looked between her friends. "I don't want to have this conversation again. I did what was best. Who was going to get in between the King and Trunks? Who, you two? Vegeta? There were too many factors involved. Trunks doesn't know Saiyan ascension customs, Bulma could have been used as a pawn. Radditz, your own blood is so deficient to our customs that even he would have been at harm's way. They have families behind. I don't doubt their abilities as the strongest warriors in the universe. But things happened that I had to take care of. My decision, while undesirable, probably saved lives. And I will not have orphans or widows on my shoulders if I don't have too."

Cleta started to walk out of the room, but turned around. "If either of you contact them I will kill you myself. Don't try it. I disabled anyway to find them." She paused and walked out the door. "Leave it alone."

Later that night the King used her until she could hardly walk. And this became the routine for the next period of time that Cleta had lost track of. A trip to the medical center in the morning before anyone woke. Only to be awaited by Nappa and Raditz, and Bardock. A conversation about her deteriorating health. A tired weak retort to leave it be.

Breakfast with the King privately. Being yelled at about the lack of heirs, or the lack of his increased strength. The inner thought of _you can't just initiate an energy bond through raping and beating me you idiot. Had you had any common sense you could tell that there is no energy. _An outward apology followed by the lie that she didn't know why it wasn't working.

The King's daily training. Cleta sitting in her private training room, pretending to train, knowing it was futile. And drinking juice from the fruit of might to sustain what little life she had left.

Lunch with Nappa and Raditz. Them telling her that they would not see her die. Her asking them what they intended to do about it. Silence.

Meetings at the Kings side with various royal agencies. Each person at the table eyeing her with concern. The king taking the looks as a threat to his property. The King dismissing her for feeling faint. _They don't want have sex with me stupid, they smell decay._

Dinner. Cleta nodding when appropriate, smiling and agreeing. Leaving at the Kings side. And disengaging from the nights activities.

Then a trip to the medical center in the morning before anyone woke…

…

"Woman we need to go back."

"I'm aware of that Vegeta," Bulma bite out, for the fifth time. She had immediately gone to reroute the ship after Cleta launched them off the planet. Currently she had disappeared under the control panel. "Goku, you can't just instant transmission us there can you?"

"I wouldn't want to chance it this far in space. It doesn't always work when I'm not familiar with where I'm going."

Bulma sighed. "It's going to take a long time before we can go back. Cleta had me make a device that would block coordinates on a ship. So, the device installed on this ship makes Planet Vegeta impossible to locate at the moment. And she re wired everything so that we won't be able to change the ships direction for another day or so."

"Why the hell did you make that," Vegeta spat. He had begun to pace around like a caged animal.

"She told me, it was so that when we left the Saiyan ships wouldn't be able to find us. She said she was concerned about enemies."

Vegeta had stopped pacing to look at Bulma quizzically. "And why –"

Goku chimed in, "Why would she be concerned about that? Everyone seemed fine. The only person that was acting a little shady was the King… No offense Vegeta."

Trunks who had been staring defectively into space, out of the door that Cleta had slammed behind his back, chose this moment to join the conversation. "He was the only one she was concerned about. Dad apparently he meant to have you captured by Freeza when you were a child. He wanted to keep Cleta for himself and become more powerful. And since you came back with Cleta _grandfather _wanted to resume his plans. Dad, I think he's been terrorizing Cleta since we landed. He wants to _marry _her or something for fucks sake! I told her no! I told her he would not have her, because I wanted her. Dad, when you announced that you would be returning to earth, I looked at the smug look on his face. How dare he over look me? And I didn't think I just spoke. I'm pretty sure Cleta knew something like this would happen. Mom, she made that device to get us as far away from her as possible."

"She manipulated me, and my invention…."

"Boy, why would you declare the throne," Vegeta asked. "And why did neither of you consult with me on this matter. I think I am more qualified than the two of you… I know I am more qualified than the two of you considering what's happening. Woman, can you get this turned around?"

Bulma had disappeared under the control panel. "I will. But considering all the tampering that girl did with the speed, and the time it will take to disable the GPS blocker… we're pushing it at 3 months to get back."

(Remember an A/N about ignoring details of the story from before. Ok.)

"3 MONTHS! Mom there-"

"So be it. Kakkarot, lets spar." Vegeta started to walk off, only to have Trunks rush in front of him.

"Dad, what do you want me to do for 3 months?"

"Train. You have a title to claim. " _And I have a father to kill._

…

One night, about 3 weeks after the incident Trunks happened to find himself outside of Cleta's old room. Bulma had, of course been able to redirect the ship. But it had taken around the clock attention, because Cleta had skillfully made a mess of the wiring. The navigation of the ship was still slightly off, but Bulma had to just go old school, and put in an estimate of the star locations of Planet Vegeta, and hope that they could get the ship close enough to locate the actual planet.

These past weeks, since looking at her through the ship's window as they darted light-years away, had been like a piece of his soul was missing. He felt terrible. The only thing that kept him going was training, to get his mind off of things. Trunks had learned a long time ago that training was how Vegeta handled things. He suspected that this constant training was his Dads way to comfort.

Trunks pushed the door open and was bombarded by Cleta's scent. He was just about to turn around and leave, but he noticed something on the bed, and decided to flick the light on. On the bed, in a neat pile, were about a dozen fruit from the tree of might, and a note. Trunks closed the door and went to sit on the bed. The note was from Cleta, he recognized the handwriting immediately. He thought about ripping it to pieces, but against his body his traitorous hands moved to open it.

_Trunks,_

_If you are reading this you are returning to earth without me, as it should be, and you are safe. Take these as a parting gift. Something to remember your planet by. You once compared me to the Princess in the story. But unlike her, I am not risking your death._

_I love you with all my heart. I would have been such a great mate to you, and you to me. I am happy every day that I found Vegeta after all these years, if only because it meant I got to meet you. And Goten. It is selfish of me to say, I would rather be letting you go now, then to not have let you love me. I can die happy knowing that I've felt your love. Yet there are more important things to me, than your love. Your safety, your freedom, your wellbeing, your family, your future, your mother, your father, your sister, our friend gotten, your life. I'd make this decision a million times, to ensure that you have all that and more. One day, this whole ordeal will be a fleeting memory_

_Move on. Be happy. _

_Cleta_

The note was placed in the suite of his armor. He could not believe, that Cleta had done this. All angry he felt and any since of betrayl had melted as soon he read that letter. Trunks made up in his mind that he was going to get his girl. If it was the last thing he did.

…

Trunks trained day in and day out. The only times he pulled himself from the gravity room, was when he was in danger of blowing it up with the vessel they were on. If he wasn't in the gravity room he was meditating. It had been about 2 ½ months. After many conversations with his father learning the history and culture of Planet Vegeta, Trunks had made up his mind that he was going to take over the planet. He had been spacing out the tree of might fruits, to stimulate his training, per Vegeta's instructions. Then it happened, one rare day, that found Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, and Trunks in the same room not training, not arguing.

Bulma had just prepared dinner for the three Saiyan's whom were ever under her care. Goku had just spoken with Chi Chi, and was keeping Bulma company by telling her what Chi Chi said was going on with Bra, and such on earth. Goku and Bulma had rekindled their friendship during this time, because Goku felt no real tug to the politics of his home planet, and Bulma didn't want to interfere with the two that did. But on this night, Bulma had requested that Trunks take a break and join her for dinner. She missed her son, she knew that he had more pressing matters to tend to, but really what was in a day. And because Trunks had agreed, he made Vegeta be there as well. So here they were, eating in the control room.

"So Trunks, are you really going to rule Planet Vegeta?" Goku asked through a mouthful of food. "Why'd you want to do that?"

Vegeta sighed. There it is. Vegeta had been avoiding having this conversation in front of Bulma for the past month and a half. A night in private, he could get no physical time with his mate because that was all she wanted to talk about. Would Trunks be staying on a foreign planet. _Technically no, he is Saiyan._ Could Vegeta convince him not to do this? _No, he is a grown boy, it is his choice._ Why did we have to fight all the time? On an on, all night. But of course he dare say any of this to Bulma, for fear of losing any more physical time once this whole ordeal was over. And quiet as kept, Bulma was not too fond of Cleta after she used Bulma's inventions against them. Vegeta mentally kicked himself and attempted to conquer on demand invisibility.

"Whether anyone realizes it or not, we're out of place always. Goten and I. Yeah, it's good Gohan found an earth girl to settle down with, and good for you and Dad, but it doesn't always work that way. I've never fit with anyone until Cleta, and now that I've shared that I'm not letting it go. And if being a King, and ruling a planet come with it, then so be it. And a fights even another added bonus." Trunks went back to eating. "Mom. I won't be gone forever, I promise. You went on adventures when you were younger, I just need to do this."

Bulma ran to her son and started to hug and kiss him, and almost made an attempt to put him in her lap. Streams of tears started to run down her face. "My baby."

"Son, you will not be King of anything as long as I live. You can be prince."

"Gee, I don't know Vegeta. I think your whole Prince of All Saiyan bit is classic. I just can't see you saying King of All Saiyan all the time," Goku laughed.

All of a sudden white noise cut from the large communication's screen. Bulma rushed to the controls to try to focus the image. Nappa's fuzzy face appeared on the screen. "Your highness."

Trunks ran to the screen as if he were going to jump through it. "Cut the formalities, what is going on? Where is Celta? Is she already?"

"I'm afraid not. If you don't get here soon, she will die."

"Cleta is surely stronger enough that she can handle herself against father. And I know the army is on myside-"

Radditz suddenly made himself noticed, and starting speaking from his position, of what looked like watching the door. "That's just it she has no strength, she gave it all to you Trunks."

"And she has instructed us all to stand down. She tried to keep us from contacting you. We knew that you didn't leave like she told everyone. It's gotten bad. She doesn't even try to fight him. Everyone is worried. The king is –"

"Nappa she's coming!"

"Look, when you get here contact us. We'll take care of everything. Just hurry –"

Trunks watched Cleta stumble into the room Nappa and Raditz were transmitting the message from, and then the screen went blank. Cleta looked hardly herself. She looked like a shell of herself. She looked, how Trunks felt.

"I'm going to go train. Mom please don't bother me until we're there." Trunks left. He went into Cleta's old room. The one he had been sleeping in since he found her note. He began to feel his energy out, moving within his mind through the different channels. _Super Saiyan, 3, 4… wait. There. _He didn't know how he had missed it before. This was not his energy, but it had been woven into his energy as if it had always been there. Trunks began to meditate, and vowed to begin his training with even more dedication. Who did Cleta think she was? He knew what she had done and she wasn't going to just bond with him and get away with it.

…

Cleat stumbled through the doors of the infirmary. Radditz caught her in his arms, and he noticed that she weighted next to nothing. They had never seen her this bad. Dark circles had appeared were her eyes had started to sink in, not to mention the black eye. Nappa noticed all the dark bruises on her arms. She hadn't even bothered to change out of her night gown.

"This has gone too far. You will not be going back there until he can learn so decency." Nappa started to prepared the regen tank as Radditz helped Cleta take the remaining shreds of her undergarments off.

"And what will you do? Kill him?" Cleta laughed weakly. The only people that were strong enough to kill the King were far far away.

"Well I am going to the elders. This is disrespectful. Never has a Saiyan so visibly mistreated his mate. Everyone knows he's abusing you, he doesn't even try to hide it anymore." Radditz placed Cleta in the tank and just before closing he could close it she reached out.

"If you have any honor for me at all, you will not say anything to anyone. Think about it. It will only prolong all of this. Please, if you care about me, repect my wishes. I just want this to end soon."

…


End file.
